girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-02-08 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Aww, I hope Krosp is wrong, If Violetta did have to die, plot-wise, she deserved a better send-off than what we saw. Or rather didn't see.--Geoduck42 (talk) 06:13, February 8, 2019 (UTC) It'll probably be two more years (real world) before we find out for sure. But "comfy lap" doesn't sound like it could be the last word on Violetta. At the least, I'd expect to see a body, if she died. If she did die, it was in the service of a sub-sub-sub-plot about Steelgarter's conspiracy. ➤ Right from the beginning, Krosp has been exaggeratedly self-centered. "Maybe he's a bird!" But until now it's been funny. Today it's not funny at all, not even "comfy lap." And he's not drawn in a particularly lovable way, especially in panel 4. In GG-world terms, having an army of bears has gone to his head. In real world terms, the Foglios are setting him up for a smacking down -- or just possibly for an opportunity for him to show courage and loyalty soon. ➤ But Tarvek's surprise is also in need of an explanation. We've been speculating about Violetta since Steelgarter announced her death. I know, it hasn't been nearly as long for Tarvek as it's been for us. Still, if he's asking Krosp about Violetta it means he, too, has noticed that she's been missing for a while. Bkharvey (talk) 08:39, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :Krosp did not mention Violetta as being with Agatha. He and the Bears are present. Tarvek is with Higgs. Zeetha, Wooster, and Jägers with Agatha. Remember Tarvek had Violetta to protect her. He likes his cousin. She is the only party member unaccounted for. --Fred1740 (talk) 15:11, February 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was too vague. I'm not surprised at Tarvek asking after Violetta in panel 5. As you say, that's to be expected -- in fact, I'm surprised he didn't bring it up with Agatha earlier. What I was questioning here is his "What?!" in panel 6. She's a Smoke Knight. They die sometimes. If they go missing, it's a reasonable guess (as Krosp, in his usual delicate way, points out). Tarvek's question in panel 5 wasn't idle curiosity; he was worried about her. So, he shouldn't be surprised in panel 6. Bkharvey (talk) 20:03, February 8, 2019 (UTC) ::: I don't exactly recally but I don't think Tarvek has any context that would lead him to believe something happened to Violetta, he's been off doing his own stuff for a while so he doesn't know how long she's been gone. I think he only asked about her because she wasn't listed by Krosp when he asked about Agatha. I think this page is the first time he's realised Violetta isn't WITH Agatha. -- 06:38, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Where. Was. The. Body. Steelgarter was sure she killed Vi, yet Zeetha and Dimo found no such mortal remains in the room. They would have certainly noticed one of their friends laying dead on the ground. I will not consider her dead unless I see the corpse. And even then... that's not necessarily permanent either where sparks are concerned. --MadCat221 (talk) 08:42, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :It's a building fulla Mad Scientists. Maybe somebody stripped her body for parts, to build a Construct. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:43, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :: I suspect that Violetta is fine. She is still following Steelgarter, and they are both out of the undersea dome. Otherwise Maxim's observation that "Whoeffer dey vos - vun vos a LADY - und miz Violetta vent along vit her." wouldn't make any sense, and since we didn't see Violetta being carried.... SillyOne (talk) 13:43, February 8, 2019 (UTC) ::: Ah, yes. I'd momentarily forgotten what Maxim said. This whole England subplot is turning into one of those (annoying) "As You Like It"-style stories in which life would be a lot better if all the characters could just talk with each other and share their partial information and (mis)understandings. Bkharvey (talk) 20:03, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :::: And Violetta being out of the dome would counter the "this place isn't that big" part of Krosp's reasoning that she's dead. Mylorite (talk) 08:36, February 10, 2019 (UTC) ::: Yeah, while Violetta is one of the more expendable characters (I like her, I just think we'd see her go before Krosp, for example) odds are pretty good she's alive and trailing Steelgartner. Might be hurt and in bad shape, though, but that also gives Tarvek a good chance to show how much he really cares for her. The other jägers? Who other? Krosp didn't mention Dimo (or anyone else). Does he know about Higgs? He is certainly smart enough to figure it out himself, but I have never seen him mention it. Svesjo (talk) :He can likely just smell it. It's interesting that he hints of it here though, maybe he knows that Tarvek knows, but how? — gpvos♫ 09:35, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :He also has been known to eavesdrop on conversations. If he could smell Higgs was a Jäger, he might have said something much sooner about it. Since Agatha told him to secure a sub off page, he could have encountered Dimo similarly. It's possible he figured out who Higgs is, but it's not conclusive yet. --Fred1740 (talk) 15:11, February 8, 2019 (UTC) It occurs to me that both Krosp and Higgs seem to think that it's insanely dangerous for Agatha to be in the room when they summon the 7th dimensional whatzit. But, based on what the Castle told Gil and Higgs, I don't think it'll be much safer anywhere in the dome -- or maybe the continent. At least if she's in the room she might be able to pull off some sparky intervention. ➤ Also: "She told me to get the sub ready." Is this the first acknowledgement by Krosp that he takes orders from Agatha rather than the other way around? Bkharvey (talk) 20:34, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Oh, speaking of people being surprisingly surprised at things, it's partly because of what Higgs told her that Agatha feels the need to see the summoning, so his question in panel 3 is a little disingenuous. Bkharvey (talk) 21:23, February 8, 2019 (UTC)